Forever In The Moonligh
by Night Huntress rules
Summary: The summary is inside pleas read, I do not own Wolf's Rain But wish I did


_Please R&R my new story, here is the full summary of my story_

'_Blue found herself in a wolf's heat. Her body was ready for a mate, to claim a mate, and to bare her mate pups. While searching for paradise with Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Cheza, she goes into the heat. With Kiba as the alpha of the pack he has first rights to any female that goes into heat. _

_Kiba wants Blue as his mate, before any of the other males got their grubby paws on her. When she goes into the wolf's heat he finds it the perfect time to claim Blue as his own.'_

_I do not own Wolf's Rain and first chapt has a lemon in it I warned you :)_

_Chapter One_

_Blue POV_

Blue looked down at her shivering body, growing aroused from the site of the four males in the pack. Her wolf heat was coming soon, and she would have to take a mate or suffer the feeling of being empty inside and out. She looked around at Kiba who was whispering to Cheza; Tsume sitting farther away folding his arms over his chest; Toboe and Hige ripping into a deer that they brought down just half an hour ago. Blue held her hands firmly around her stomach. She needed to get away before any of them find her. Cheza looked over at Blue and smiled a warm smile. Blue got up and headed for the forest. This was just the start of the three day heat. The males wouldn't care less until the second day which was when she was fertile. She walked faster not looking back to see if any of them noticed her leaving.

When she could only hear herself run into the bushes then she knew that they weren't following her. Some where deep inside her told her to be happy about that, but some where else made her sad that they weren't following her. Blue was both sad and happy at the same time, but confused about the whole deal. None of the males wanted anything to do with her, well except Hige, but she wasn't interested in him. He was a beta male; she wanted some one strong to father her pups. She moved deeper into the woods into a cave. Her breath came out in rushes.

Blue sat down and looked around at the place that she claimed for her three day wolf's heat. The cool air didn't make it far inside the cave and it was easily protected from others. Her heat will call any male from males around to mate with her. Blue closed her eyes and breathed deeply, tonight was going to be a rough night. She looked out the entrance of the cave where trees moved in the heavy winds. She knew more was about to happen and she had no way to stop it.

She moved her thighs aside and moaned out as the cool air hit her hot swollen folds. The smell of her own arousal made her moan even more. She looked down at her warm body. Her dark hair fell in front of her eyes as she dug her fingers into the soil on the cave floor. She could feel her body's heat rise and fall every hour. Soon she will have herself whining as the heat gets worse until a male satisfies her need.

She felt her hot body shiver in excitement and arousal. Blue didn't need a fire to keep her warm; her own body was emanation heat. She looked down her body, crying as another wave of hormones rushed through her. She laid on the bottom of the cave crying as the wave finished. Her body was flustered as she lay shivering on the ground. Blue turned to lie on her back and she looked up at the top of the cave. She was going to be alone for the rest of her natural born life. Her wolf heat drove her crazy both mind and body. She closed her eyes and hoped for sleep.

"Why me, why now," she asked whispered to herself.

_Kiba's POV_

He looked at Cheza as they talked about paradise, but Cheza kept her glaze at the bushes that Blue went through. He knew something was up when Blue got up and stormed away. As he stood both Hige and Tsume glared at him yet they stayed in their place. Cheza bowed her head, understanding what must be done. She might not be wolf, but she understood what he had to do and why. Kiba turned and followed where Blue rain into, he needed to find her before other males find her. Her scent went deeper into the dark forest.

Her scent mingled with rich scent of her fertility. She would soon bare him pups for the pack. He looked deeper as a wave of Blue's hormones hit him full force and drove his wolf mad, so mad that he might just rip into any male that came close to her. Any male close to her will submit to him or die, he didn't care either way. She was his and only his to claim as his mate, to birth him pups. He ran faster as the wave subsided and followed where Blue was. The scent ended at a mouth of a cave, he walked slowly up as he heard growling from inside it. He could smell Blue's hormones reacting to his when he got closer to her.

"Blue, my female," he whispered, "let me calm your body."

"No," she said moaning out.

"Yes, my female, let your male calm you," he said as he walks deeper into the cave.

"My male," she said whispering.

Kiba nods as he walks to her, kneeling down at the side of Blue's body. She was shivering and moaning out as he caressed her face with his hand. He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. Blue moaned as she opened her mouth and fully kissed him back. Kiba could feel her body pulse as he slid his body up closer. He pushed her legs apart as he slid on top of her. She cried out as Kiba lowered his body on top of her. The heat of her body drove him insane. She dilated her hips towards his hard on and he growled out thrusting his head down. He latched onto Blues shoulder with his teeth and she moaned out.

He reached his hand down and released him from his jeans, with Blue already half naked it made it easier to get to her. His pulsing, hard cock touched Blue's hot, moist lips and she screamed out thrusting up. He thrust in, breaking her virginity and claiming her as his. Thrusting harder, she moaned, as she arched up and met him with thrusts of her own. She dug her claws into Kiba's shoulder as he thrust himself like a piston. She clenched down on him as he grew larger in side of her.

She arched up as she came hard and fast, with Kiba followed with one last thrust then came. She laid there panting for the breath that she lost and Kiba licked the mark he left on her shoulder. She looked up at Kiba as he licked her neck and shoulder again. Kiba got to his knees and pulled his pants back on. He smiled and looked at Blue as she started to stand, but she fell back to her ass. Kiba sighed and helped her up to her feet. She looked at Kiba as he kissed your neck.

"My mate," he whispered.

"Am I your mate, Kiba," Blue asks.

"I wouldn't have claimed you the way I did, if you weren't my mate," he said matter a fact.

_OMG lol this wasn't as bad as I thought Please R&R guys_


End file.
